onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Nami Cat Burglar Conning the World
characters' ATK by 3.75x, and makes their slots have matching slot effects |SailorAbility = |LimitBreakHP = 3195 |LimitBreakATK = 1589 |LimitBreakRCV = 602 |LimitBreakSlot = 5 |LimitBreakCD = -1 |LBCaptainAbilityDesc = |LBSailorAbilityDesc = *Reduces crew's Paralysis duration by 1 turn *Makes crew's slots have matching slot effects |PotentialAbilityDesc = * Damage Reduction :*Reduces damage taken from characters by 2% (At level 5: Reduces damage taken from characters by 7%) *Slot Bind Resistance :*Reduces character's Slot Bind duration by 3 turns (At level 5: Reduces character's Slot Bind duration by 10 turns) *RCV Bind Resistance :*Reduces RCV Bind duration by 1 turn (At level 5: Reduces RCV Bind duration by 10 turns) |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = Only through evolution |Notes = Summary (as of November'19): Tier rank: 4/5 (Good). Decent captain and sub, solid as long as you have good DEX Free Spirit, Driven, Cerebral, or Powerhouse units. * Captain ability: Good (4/5). 3.75x ATK boost is very nice, but she is limited only to a small subset of units, making team building somewhat challenging. Very solid choice for blasting QCK enemies, if you have the right subs. *'Special': Above average (3.5/5). Two nice effects, but limited to some classes, and there are units which do both better. *'Limit Break' Above-average (3.5/5). Makes DEX orbs beneficial for all characters is nice, for a sub. Reduce Healing Duration is good, but best on Enel team, and she has no synergy for that. Overall, mostly average LB kit. Detailed review and other notes *Because she's limited to boosting just type, and then being limited even further to just 4 classes on top of that for her special, she won't see much use as a Captain. *Having 2 great boosts from her specials is great against enemies that limit the number of specials you can use, and it also allows you to bring more utility units to deal with debuffs or enemy buffs. *She can be used on a Striker team despite not boosting Strikers, you'll just have to make sure all the other units second class is one she boosts. For example, a legend Neko team with RR Sandersonia would be a good pairing, because Neko is a powerhouse which would allow Nami's special to be activated, and then Sandersonia would give all slots and an attack boost while Nami would make the slots count as matching and give her 2 boosts. After that you would just need a conditional booster and either a chain booster or utility unit. *Raid Judge provides a better color affinity boost (for DEX units only). Team building * your best DEX Free Spirit, Driven, Cerebral, or Powerhouse units go here * sample F2P double Nami team for blasting away a QCK boss: TM Shanks, TM Weevil, Raid Judge, and some other unit of your choice. You'll get a full board orb with 2x ATK, 2x orb boost, and 2x DEX vs QCK color affinity boost, tap-timing damage and whatever your last sub can provide (ex. RR Kanjuro will give you a 2.5x chain lock). Yes, TM Weevil is not boosted by her ability, he is here simply to provide 2x ATK for the rest of the crew. Another option, not F2P, is KFL (1.75x ATK boost plus other beneficial effects). Farmable socket locations: :*a bunch of FNs :*story mode Trivia *53rd/54th legend released on global (in Dec'18), simultaneously with Straw Hat Luffy Gum-Gum Power's Potential. }} Category:Nami Category:Voiced Characters Category:Slot Boost Category:Reduce Special Charge Time Category:Slot Match Category:Limit Break Category:Paralysis Reduction Category:Damage Reduction Category:Colour Affinity Boost Category:QCK Damage Reduction Category:Slot Bind Resistance Category:RCV Bind Resistance